Draven/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing as * Despite Draven's power, teamwork is essential in securing his kills. Never engage without the support of the team. * It is very important not to lose , or else Draven cannot fight very well. * Avoid tunnel vision when juggling with , remember to take a glance at the map every few seconds. ** Make sure to use wards, Dravens are notorious for not using wards because of tunnel vision. ;Playing against * Launch skillshots toward the landing position of Draven's , he will suffer whether or not he catches them. * Disrupt Draven with the goal of making him . If you do, his power drops dramatically. * Avoid early game skirmishes while Draven has two , that damage output will win any trade. * Draven's snowball potential is very dependent on whether he succeeds in securing his lead. Coordinating with your team to kill him early will cripple his effectiveness and power growth. ** Farming safely is a good tactic that avoids his kill potential while creating an opportunity for your jungler's invasion. ;Playing with * Draven needs early kills to capitalize on his . Due to his high damage, he is perfectly capable of eliminating his low-health targets during a skirmish. Too much support at the last second could take the kills. * Before engaging for Draven, check if he has a , he won't be of much help following up without one. * Draven has practically nothing in terms of defense. Since he's a high-value target, be ready to protect him in a fight. Playstyle is a hyper-aggressive marksman with a brawler-esque fighting style that excels in smaller fights. His power is centered around juggling his , which allows him to achieve one of the highest DPS amounts in the game. This potential is gated by a very steep learning curve, but once he starts to snowball, he becomes a very dominant carry. * Playing Draven is going to require practicing mechanical finesse with , which can then weave into the rest of his kit. The result is a very deliberate control of his DPS along with excellent footwork. Ability Usage ; Q *'Draven' has a very strong early game due to the oppressive power of Spinning Axe, try to kite the enemy while they are attacking minions so you can catch the axes without retaliation. *It is very important to maintain Spinning Axe since it's the majority of Draven's damage. But don't activate it if you don't expect combat within the next few seconds. *If the spot to catch an axe can be compromised, it's not worth catching. *With enough practice, the player can become skilled enough to fight with more than one Spinning Axe. This practically causes every basic attack to be empowered as long as Draven juggles every axe. *Try not to juggle Spinning Axe at very close targets, it will be very hard to control where it goes. ; W *''Blood Rush'' takes a hefty amount of mana at early game, too much usage will deplete Draven's mana quickly. *Remember that the speed boost from Blood Rush ignores unit collision. This can be helpful to eliminate creep block, especially when catching axes. **To gain a longer speed boost, use Blood Rush right before catching a . This refreshes the ability to be used again immediately. ; E *Never use Stand Aside directly towards an enemy with the intent to knock them aside, it probably won't knock them in the desired direction. *Save this ability for disrupting any essential attacks, such as channels or dashes. Inspect your enemy and plan accordingly. ; R *If you suspect that the target can juke the shot, recast Whirling Death right before it hits a champion so it would reset its damage right on top of them. Runes synergizes with the marksman playstyle of a sustained combatant. It provides attack speed that essentially benefits Draven's early DPS by improving control. * is suitable for Draven's heavy engage, making its mileage through ramping damage that isn't very dependent on attack speed. * abates Draven's mana starvation through his victories, allowing him to extend the advancement. has powerful tools should Draven obtain a lead on his competition. * slowly closes in on the enemy's life with a burst of damage accumulated from chipping away at their health, which can be an upper hand to finally grab some kills. Items mainly benefits from items that grant , , and , all of which directly apply to the damage of . He especially aligns towards attack damage items since he already has a reliable attack speed benefit. * Since Draven is more confrontational than most marksmen, Life steal is going to be the first investment. The Bloodthirster is a solid choice because practically all the damage Draven deals comes from basic attacks empowered by , which fully benefits from on-hit effects. Compared to , it provides greater sustain in extended fights, but less reliable deterrent to burst damage. That's not to say the effects aren't worth switching when the fights get hard to keep up with. There are only a few items that fall within a confrontational playstyle: * , albeit an attack speed item, provides bonus damage when starting a fight. If you're looking to secure your lead in fights that you can win, then this item practically doubles as a damage item. Statikk Shiv can also , unlike . * damage reduction is very helpful for Draven's high-risk engagements during a teamfight. Draven enters a fight in much riskier positions than most marksmen because he is constantly moving while attacking. If there are that you must deal with, this item helps a lot. Synergies and Counterpicks * lacks any escapes from hard crowd control, yet has to remain close to the fight to keep . Draven struggles against champions that can punish his extension, and abuse his axe landings to catch him out of position whenever he tries to catch an axe. monsters follow up on their catches, lets Blitzcrank bring the kills to him. With the enemy placed on Draven's terms, he can start dishing out the to earn that sweet . |goodimage1 = |badchamp1 = Alistar |badtext1 = Alistar always looks to disrupt the enemy with his engage, and Draven's is a prime example. Once he him off an axe, there aren’t many options left in his kit to retaliate other than to keep fighting. With the amount of crowd control Alistar can dish out afterwards: good luck trying to throw a punch. |badimage1 = |goodchamp2 = Nami |goodtext2 = Nami provides everything an aggressive team needs; from sustaining with , to providing stickiness with and . Even her disruptive and are just enough for Draven to turn the fight around. |goodimage2 = |badchamp2 = Varus |badtext2 = Draven's reach isn't as vast as Varus' artillery power from , and with plaguing trades in the midst of teamfights, he can lose a lot of health in a single shot. If Varus can keep the pressure long enough, all it take is a toss of to finish him off. |badimage2 = |goodchamp3 = Braum |goodtext3 = Smart opponents will learn not to mess with Draven when Braum plays the wingman with his . With the cover of an shield providing , Draven's lane becomes a hard nut to crack. |goodimage3 = |badchamp3 = Zyra |badtext3 = If there's one thing Zyra's good at, it's oppression by a whole of plants. Draven can either stomp out the and risk her damage, or keep his skin on while organic turrets slaughter the push. But should push come to shove, she's got even more tricks in her arsenal to him down and him like a salad. |badimage3 = |goodchamp4 = Morgana |goodtext4 = Unlike other poke champions, Morgana has to bide her time in landing just right so she has a reliable chance to use her other spells. is perfect in deterring magic damage spells like and which can put Draven in a tough bind. If the fight attracts more attention, everyone will become subject to the domain of wide snare. |goodimage4 = |badchamp4 = Tahm Kench |badtext4 = Tahm can simply his allies to swipe away Draven's chance for a , and trying to take out the big guy himself is a formidable obstacle, since he's got his own form of poke from the range of and . If Draven does end up behind, then the bandwagon of becomes a global threat he just can't beat. |badimage4 = |goodchamp5 = |goodtext5 = |goodimage5 = |badchamp5 = |badtext5 = |badimage5 = }} References ru:Draven/Strategy Category:Draven Category:Champion strategies